


Don’t Blow Your Cover

by moxyphinx



Category: NCIS
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fluff, Marshmallows, mibbs banter, probably no s'smores, we all know how Jack takes her coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxyphinx/pseuds/moxyphinx
Summary: Hollis Mann rejoins the NCIS team for a case involving a former colleague. Mibbsy hints and Slibbsy hints, but this is ultimately a Slollis fic.
Relationships: Hollis Mann/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Sweet and Blonde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpookyStar29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/gifts).



> For Svenni, thank you for introducing me to this lovely pair.
> 
> P.S. Jacqueline Sloane can't sit properly (you know what I mean)

Jacqueline Sloane had always been a woman of many secrets. She knew all too well what to share and when some things were best kept hidden. On this dreary morning, the one thing she wasn’t hiding was her exhaustion. She had been up late the previous night reading through old case files with Ducky. The latest crime on the streets of D.C. had been kicking their asses— not to mention leading to a dead end with almost every new suspect. 

She sat at her desk, her eyes heavy and her fingers frozen over her keyboard. She finally gave in and decided to venture downstairs for another cup of coffee, her third of the day.

Suddenly, Ellie ran hurriedly into her office.

“Bishop, what’s up?”

“You have _got_ to see this,” the younger agent made no attempt to hide the laughter on her face. “Meet me in the squad room— You have approximately thirty seconds before all hell breaks loose.”

And with that, the blonde disappeared down the hall, leaving Jack in a state of utter confusion. She sighed in defeat. The coffee would have to wait.

When she entered the area overlooking the bullpen, she heard the familiar ding of the elevator, promptly followed by voices raised in a heated debate.

“I’m retired, Jethro!” His name was spat like it had a particularly bitter taste. “You can’t just stick me on a case like this!”

“Well, I just did!” Gibbs retorted. “Besides— my case, my jurisdiction. I outrank you here, Colonel.”

Jack knew full well his ploy about outranking the woman below wasn’t the truth— and so did she, by the sound of it.

“Not on your life, Gunny,” snapped the woman following the lead agent, She was wearing a jet-black blazer adorned with government-issue patches and insignia. On her feet was a set of matching black pumps that clicked against the floor as she stormed in behind Gibbs.

He tossed a file on his desk, muttering, “Army women.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Jack called, making her way down the stairs.

“Ah, jeez— Now there’s two of ‘em!”

The new arrival smirked at his comment. Jack winked at her as she came to a stop next to the bickering pair. “Jacqueline Sloane,” she extended her hand.

“Hollis Mann,” the other woman grasped her hand and shook it firmly. “Lieutenant Colonel, retired DoD.”

“Pleasure.”

“Got anything, Sloane?” Gibbs barked.

“Nothing but a desperate need for caffeine—“ she replied smartly. “Bishop told me there might be some excitement going on.”

“Really,” Gibbs rolled his eyes as Bishop stifled a giggle. “McGee! Update!”

“On it, boss,” a moment passed and the senior field agent had three profiles displayed on the screen. “We’ve got Walter a Ellington, just released from prison two months ago. In for drug smuggling. Private Dean Williams, dishonorably discharged in 2017 for possession of contraband aboard a Navy ship.”

“Here’s where you come in, _Agent_ Mann,” Gibbs put a stress on her name, causing her to shoot him a sideways glare.

“And lastly, retired Army Captain Patrick Gilman,” McGee continued. “All three are rumored to be involved with a Virginia drug ring that claimed responsibility for the attacks yesterday. These three are the only suspects without a solid alibi, boss.”

“Captain Gilman and I worked together in Special Ops around ‘02, right before I got promoted,” Colonel Mann chimed in. “He was a good team player. Not the kind of guy I’d picture in a drug ring.”

“Well, start picturing, ‘cause it looks like he’s the head of it,” Gibbs noted.

“You have got to be kidding me. Gilman?” Colonel Mann’s voice was incredulous. 

“That’s why we called you in,” Gibbs reminded her. “You have a history with this guy. You’re our only link.”

“But is that an excuse to bring me out of retirement?” her voice was scalding. “I believe in justice and all, but I flew in from Cancun this morning! _Cancun_ , Jethro!”

Jack took this as her cue to return to her mission for coffee. She started down the hall to the break room, slowing as she heard Ellie’s eager footsteps retreating after her. 

“I told you there’d be drama,” the younger agent laughed.

“I take it the two of them have a history,” Jack commented.

“Oh, yeah. McGee told me they had a thing ten or fifteen years ago.”

“Back when Gibbs was young enough for flings?” Jack chuckled to herself. “She’s clearly aged well.” 

“I’ll say. The first time I met her, she had just gotten engaged and Gibbs sounded like he wanted to strangle the guy when he congratulated her.”

“Married?” Jack questioned. “I don’t recall noticing a ring. Maybe I was too busy being amused by their argument.”

“Divorced in 2018,” Ellie said matter-of-factly as the pair arrived in the break room. “I did my research.”

“You are quite the investigator, Eleanor Bishop,” Jack smiled as she started her coffee in the machine.

“I do try sometimes,” Ellie responded earnestly.

The coffee machine beeped and Jack poured the steaming drink into her mug and added three generous spoonfuls of sugar before stirring gently.

“Sweet enough for you, Agent Sloane?”

The two women turned around to see Hollis Mann leaning against the counter on the opposite wall, an amused smirk on her face.

“Battery acid black, more sugar than coffee,” Jack grinned, brown eyes meeting emerald green.

“Gibbs used to joke that I took my coffee the same way I liked my women,” Hollis laughed. “Sweet and blonde.”

“Sugar and cream,” Jack commented. “You and Agent Bishop would get along well.”

Ellie raised her eyebrow, glancing between the two Army women.

“Got tired of arguing with Gibbs?” Jack asked.

“I’m never letting him hear the end of this. I was in Cancun for Christ’s sake!”

“We know,” the agents said in unison, sharing a glance.

This prompted a brief bout of laughter from the retired Colonel. “I see my reputation precedes me,” Hollis smiled warmly.

Ellie nodded seriously in response.

“I’ve only been here two years myself, so I’m not quite caught up on the famous office tales,” Jack informed her.

“Hmm... Maybe you and I should become acquainted… Jacqueline,” Hollis finished by using her full name, a glimmer in her eye.

Jack murmured her agreement, taking a much-needed sip of her steaming beverage. “Please, call me Jack.”

“Jack it is,” she nodded. “Hollis— Since it looks like I’ll be working in close quarters with team Gibbs for the time being.”

“Hollis!” came the call from the hallway. “Get your ass out here, got a call in MTAC.”

“Speak of the devil,” Hollis smirked. “Duty calls.”

Jack and Ellie shared a knowing glance as the Colonel whisked away in the trail of the lead agent.

“I see why Gibbs liked her so much,” Jack commented. 

“And why is that?” 

“He likes a good fight. I’m convinced that’s the only reason he’s keeping me around,” she chuckled. 

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not the only reason,” Ellie had a mischievous grin on her face.

“No,” Jack’s tone was dark. “You don’t really think...”

“Jack, the whole office thinks!” 

“I can’t believe this.”

“After Valentine’s day... It’s pretty obvious,” the younger agent laughed. “Come on! Who else would send you flowers and chocolate... and then kiss you on the cheek when you offered him one?”

“First of all, Gibbs is most definitely not the type to send a valentine, much less send me one. Besides, it wasn’t him.”

“Oh?” 

“There was a mix-up with the delivery. The gift was for someone down in human resources. It wasn’t for me.”

“Do I hear a hint of regret in your voice, Agent Sloane?”

“No, you do not, _Agent_ Bishop. Now leave me and my coffee in peace,” she started down the hall, the nimble-minded agent trailing in her footsteps. “Listen,” she whipped around, startling the woman behind her. “There is nothing going on between me and Gibbs. And I don’t want to hear another word on the contrary.”

“Okay, okay,” Ellie frowned, unnerved by Jack’s sudden intensity. “I’ll drop it.”

“Thank you,” Sloane resumed her walk and decided against the elevator for just one floor. She made her way up the carpeted stairs and passed by MTAC on the way to her office. She could hear raised voices from the locked room, but they were muffled just enough that she couldn’t pick up on the conversation.

She continued on the path to her office, leaving her door ajar and placing her coffee cup on her desk. She settled down, resuming the work she had begun earlier and smiled.

She was beginning to miss the company of Hollis Mann.


	2. Dealin’ with Army Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack brings Hollis home.

Jack shut down her computer and gathered her things as she prepared to leave the office for the evening. She sighed exasperatedly as she heard the voices of Gibbs and Agent Mann bickering yet again in the bullpen. 

“I am _not_ going home with you, Jethro!”

“Hollis, you got nowhere else! D’you wanna sleep on the streets?”

“I can make something work, but I can’t stand another night on that couch of yours—“

Jack interrupted from the top of the stairs. “Still having trouble wranglin’ army women, cowboy?”

Gibbs groaned. “Not again, Jack!”

“Need somewhere to bunk tonight, Agent Mann?” she inquired.

“Gibbs offered—“

“But she won’t take it,” he interjected.

“Can’t say I blame her— Who wants to bed down with their ex?”

“It’s not like that,” Gibbs protested. “I offered the couch—“

“If I were in her position, I’m not sure I’d take that offer either. Do you know how lumpy that old thing is?”

Hollis Mann remained a silent observer to the ongoing banter between Gibbs and Agent Sloane. The younger agent reminded Hollis quite vividly of the interactions she and Gibbs used to have when working cases together. It seemed to her that Gibbs still enjoyed a woman who put up a fight.

“You can stay with me if you want,” Hollis was jolted from her thoughts when Agent Sloane spoke.

“Oh, no! That’s a bad idea—“ Gibbs began.

“Why? Scared of two army women gettin’ acquainted?” Jack taunted.

“No, I just—“

“I’d love to,” Hollis interrupted.

“Great! I have a spare room, no need to worry anymore about Gibbs’ lumpy old couch.”

“Even better!” Hollis smiled warmly.

“Do you need a ride? I’m heading out soon.”

“That would be wonderful! Let me get my bags.” She turned and left Jack alone with Gibbs.

“What was that about, Sloane?” Gibbs turned to confront her the second the colonel had disappeared from view.

“I was being _hospitable_.” Her words were like ice. “She is a guest of NCIS, after all.”

“I had it covered,” he growled

“Like hell you did,” she snapped. “She was obviously uncomfortable with your offer, couldn’t you tell? Or were you too focused on trying to rekindle an old relationship that you forgot that women have boundaries that ought to be respected?”

She knew she had hit a sensitive spot when his voice darkened. “Don’t you tell me about rekindling, Jack. You don’t know a damn thing about me.”

That hurt. “Don’t go there, Jethro. You and I both know that’s not true.”

Neither one noticed Hollis’ reappearance until she uttered a quiet cough to indicate her presence in their conversation.

Gibbs jerked his head to the side, meeting Hollis’ bemused stare. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” he said stiffly, exciting the bullpen.

“A man of few words, huh?” Hollis inquires. “Gibbs certainly has changed a lot since my last interaction with this team.”

“Gibbs is still himself. Still a functional mute on the phone, but I think he likes a good fight sometimes.”

“Oh, I know that all too well. Reminds me of how the two of us used to be when we’d argue on the job.” Hollis smirked as the pair entered the elevator.

“Used to?” Jack raised an eyebrow skeptically as the elevator began its descent.

“Okay, still are,” Hollis answered sheepishly. “We used to be able to get along better, but the past few times I’ve worked cases with NCIS, he’s been a little touchy with me.” 

“I’ve noticed,” Jack replied drily. “What’d you do to piss him off this time?”

“I complained,” she deadpanned. 

Jack laughed at her blunt statement. “You and I appear to have similar methods of dealing with the famous temper of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“By that logic, he’s still using the same ways of dealing with fiery army women, too.”

This statement elicited another laugh from the psychologist. The pair drifted into silence as they stepped out of the elevator and exited the building, Hollis trailing in the younger agent’s tracks as they started towards her car.

A short while later, they arrived at Jack’s house. It was a small brick building with a well-maintained flowerbed out front. Daffodils were beginning to peek through the spring soil, their green tips barely visible in the evening light.

Jack inserted her key into the door and pushed it open to allow Hollis in ahead of her. Closing the door behind them, she locked it again for the night.

“You’ve got a nice place, Agent Sloane,” Hollis commented.

“I’m still getting used to it. And, please, call me Jack.”

“You said you’ve only lived here for a few years, right?” 

Jack murmured her agreement.

“Where were you before coming to the DC office?”

“California. This winter weather has really thrown me for a loop lately.”

“Must have been a tough transition from that year-round warmth,” Hollis laughed, sarcasm edging into her voice.

“Tell me about it,” Jack smiled. “Here, the guest room is down the hall. I’ll show you in so you can get your things settled.”

She led the colonel to the back of the hall, stopping at a door directly beside her own bedroom. She turned the handle and went in, flipping the light switch as she walked by.

“There’s a little closet in the corner here if you wanted to use it.”

“You’re very kind, Jack Sloane. I’m not sure if I’ll need it— that will depend on how long Gibbs wants me on this case.”

“Until we catch the guy who set the bomb, you’re probably stuck with us.”

“I suppose we’ll see how tomorrow plays out.”

Jack nodded again.

“Thank you for opening your home to me,” Hollis smiled gratefully. “It really means a lot.”

“Hey, I’m always willing to rescue a damsel from another fireplace-grilled steak at Gibbs’,” Jack smirked. 

“Oh, he’s actually having food besides cereal and takeout these days?” Hollis raised a manicured bow.

“You’d be surprised. He even has the team over for poker and steaks once or twice each month.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” she laughed. “Not that I plan on setting foot in that house anytime soon.”

“I take it things didn’t end well between you and Gibbs?”

Hollis sat down on the bed with a soft thump. “Not in the slightest.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to infringe on your privacy—“

“No, please. I don’t mind,” Hollis interrupted. “After all, you’re letting me encroach on yours by allowing me into your living space.”

“Well, if you don’t mind me asking...” Jack began.

“Not at all. I will warn you... it’s a long story.”

“We have all night.” Jack smiled.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollis opens up to Jack.

“It was then that I realized he would never be able to love me without thinking of Shannon,” Hollis finished.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Hollis,” Jack sympathized, pulling the blonde into a hug.

Hollis gratefully accepted the embrace. “It was just something I had to learned to accept. Jethro and I work well together professionally, we just were never going to work out...” she trailed off.

“Romantically?” Jack offered.

“Exactly,” she sighed. “But it was so long ago. It really shouldn’t matter to me anymore.”

“But it does,” Jack observed. “You’re letting it get to you because you miss how things used to be.”

Tears were beginning to form in Hollis’ eyes. “I’m over him, I swear,” she sniffed, “It just all comes flooding back as soon as there’s someone close to him willing to listen. Last time it was Ducky, poor fellow.”

“Your arguing is a front to prevent both of you from hurting each other again, isn’t it?”

“You’re analyzing me, Agent Sloane.” Hollis laughed through her tears.

“It’s a habit. Comes with the job.”

This elicited another laugh from the colonel. “You certainly know how to lighten the mood.”

“Again, part of my job.”

“You are quite proficient in the execution of your job, Jacqueline,” Hollis commented, gently extracting herself from Jack’s arms. “Oh, goodness, I didn’t mean to—“

Jack glanced at the tear-stained spot on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Hollis. This is tough.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Hollis rose from where she had been seated on the edge of the bed and shrugged off her blazer, rummaging through her things for a hanger. She had a crisp white button-up on underneath. Jack noticed quite unsubtly that the top three buttons were undone, creating a plunging neckline and leaving very little to the imagination.

“Are you checking me out, Agent Sloane?” Hollis smirked, her back to the other woman.

Jack averted her eyes, standing quickly and smoothing her skirt.

“I’ll leave you to it, then.” Jack started to head out of the room, intending to freshen up for the evening.

“Hey, Jack?” She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Hollis. She could feel her face beginning to flush. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” She smiled warmly and left the room, beginning her nighttime routine. She heard the water start to run in the adjacent room.

Satisfied that the colonel was settling in alright, she turned out her light for the night and crawled into bed, pulling the comforter up to her chin.

She drifted off to sleep that night dreaming about the mysteries within the green eyes of Hollis Mann.


	4. Coffee, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hollis discover the difference in their coffee preferences.

Jack woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She stretched, kicking off her covers in the process. 

Warm spring light filtered through her window as she pulled up her blinds. She quickly tossed her hair into a bun as she made her way out to the kitchen.

She started a pot of coffee and sighed deeply, the delectable aroma spreading throughout the house.

She heard a door close softly down the hall and looked up expectantly as Hollis walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in black army sweats and a form-fitting tank top. Her short blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail of untamed curls, a few wavy strands framing her face on either side.

“Please tell me that’s coffee I smell,” she groaned, her voice raspy with fatigue.

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Jack began to joke. “Sweet and blonde?”

“You talking about me or the coffee, Jack?”

This elicited a laugh from the younger blonde. “That depends... was that joke of Gibbs’ truly a joke, or is that actually how you like your women?” she smirked.

Hollis smiled, a humorous glint creeping into her eyes. “That is something you will have to find out on your own, Agent Sloane. The profiler that you are,” she winked cheekily.

The coffee machine beeped noisily, interrupting their playful banter.

“Milk’s in the fridge, sugar’s right here,” Jack motioned as she pulled two black mugs down from the overhead cabinet.

She carefully poured the steaming liquid into the cups. Jack spooned a generous helping of sugar into her own mug and watched curiously as a Hollis made her own beverage exactly the way she liked it. 

The colonel raised the mug to her lips and took a hesitant sip, sighing in response.

“Does it live up to your standards?”

Hollis merely hummed in response. The two women drifted into a silence that seemed appropriate for their quiet morning.

“Hollis?” Jack finally broke the silence.

“Mhm?”

“Were you...” she paused. “Flirting with me?”

Hollis snorted with laughter at Jack’s remark. “Took you long enough to notice! What is it you do for a living again?”

Her response caught Jack off-guard and she nearly choked on her coffee.

“I’m a psychologist. I’m just not used to...”

“Getting hit on by women?” Hollis suggested.

“No,” she admitted. “Much less women with whom I’m sharing a living space.”

Hollis laughed nervously. “Jack, if I’m making you uncomfortable, just say the word and I’ll stop.”

“I’m not uncomfortable, it’s just...”

“Different?”

“Yeah. This is new for me.”

“Well, I guess it’s no secret now—“

“What? That you’re attracted to sweet blonde women?” Jack said playfully.

“And you’re okay with that?”

“Of course! This is just... not what I expected, I suppose,” Jack mused.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking,” Hollis began, tapping her fingers hesitantly on the side of her mug. “Have you ever been with a woman before?”

“Unless you count a regrettable drunken experience in a bar about thirty years ago...” she trailed off. “No.”

“And yet you’re not denying my advances, which means you’re at least somewhat interested.” Hollis set her almost-empty mug down on the counter.

Jack copied Hollis’ movement, freeing her hands. She didn’t know what she was about to get herself into, but there was something in the depths of Hollis’ piercing green eyes that she couldn’t tear herself away from. 

Before she knew what was happening, Hollis had her backed up against the counter. In the next moment, her lips were on Jack’s, kissing her with an air of urgency Jack hadn’t felt in years. She placed her hand around Hollis’ waist, instinctively pulling her closer. She felt the other woman’s hand on her cheek, giving her the option to pull away if needed. Jack’s other arm was snaking up Hollis’ back, coming to rest at the base of her neck and minimizing the space between the two women until it felt as though they were moving as one. 

It was Hollis who finally broke the kiss, her thumb gently stroking the side of Jack’s jaw.

“God, you have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about that,” Jack murmured breathily, a slow smile appearing on her lips. 

“Well that’s a relief, because I’ve been wanting to do it from the second I met you.” Hollis sighed. 

Then, without thinking, Jack pulled her in for another kiss. This time, it was Jack driving with urgency, her hands roaming over Hollis’ back. Her tongue just barely touched the surface of Hollis’ lips before she was granted entrance. Their kiss suddenly became more intense, a hint of desperation beginning to fuel the two women. Jack felt a pull in the pit of her stomach that she had almost forgotten existed.

When she finally pulled away, Jack smiled, meeting Hollis’ green gaze.

Suddenly, Hollis burst out laughing.

“What?” The confusion was evident in Jack’s voice. 

“You take your coffee black, with so much sugar you can’t even taste the coffee!”

Hollis’ remark sent her blonde counterpart into a fit of giggles. “After all that just happened, _that’s_ your only commentary?” Jack asked incredulously.

“Hard not to notice, Jack!” Hollis was still laughing between her words. “I could hardly taste you over the sweetness.”

“I thought you liked your women sweet?” Jack teased, a seductive tone creeping into her voice.

“Using my own words against me,” Hollis muttered, picking up her coffee cup and downing the rest of it. 

Jack shoved her good-naturedly as she walked over to the sink to rinse out her mug.

“Don’t you dare tell Gibbs about that,” Hollis earned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jack responded as the other blonde joined her at the sink. “But we do have to go back to the office soon. Think you can control yourself?”

“Only if you can,” Hollis winked and retreated back to the bedroom to get ready for the day.

Jack sighed as she finished up with the dishes. This was going to be a long week.


	5. Coffee, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollis notes a change in her coffee preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Svenni, thank you for introducing me to this lovely pair.
> 
> P.S. Jacqueline Sloane can't sit properly (you know what I mean)

When they had finished getting ready, Jack and Hollis were silent on the ride back to NCIS. Hollis kept replaying the scene from earlier in her mind. The banter, the coffee... the kiss. She was no psychologist, but she could tell by the smirk on Jack’s face that the former psy-ops lieutenant knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Something on your mind, Hollis?” she asked casually.

“Just you.” the colonel answered. Jack turned briefly and met her emerald gaze.

“This morning?” Hollis nodded confirmation. She suddenly felt nervous as Jack pulled the car into the parking lot.

Jack turned off the car and reached into the backseat to grab her bag. She could feel Hollis’ stare burning into the back of her head as the other woman unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Think you can control yourself today, Agent Mann?” she teased gently.

“That depends on how much more coffee you have before noon, Agent Sloane.” Hollis smirked, opening her door.

The two women headed towards the building, flashing identification for the security guard at the entrance, and made their way to the elevator. Jack pushed the button to take them up to her office and waited as the lift started moving. She cast a sideways glance at Hollis, carefully noting how her suit hugged her curves. The DoD agent was wearing another crisp button down, in light blue today. 

“Are you checking me out again, Agent Sloane?” 

Jack laughed at her observation. “We’ll need to address the question of whether that blouse looks better on you or on my floor.”

“You’re a very straight-forward flirt, that’s for sure.” 

“Let’s just say I’m trying to be an open book.”

“All part of the job, huh?” Hollis commented.

“Partly the job, partly my personality. Maybe that’s why I’m so adept in my profession.” She smirked as the elevator doors opened. The pair exited and followed the hallway down to Jack’s office. She hung her bag in the small cabinet and invited the colonel to make herself at home. 

Jack’s phone dinged. “It’s McGee. Update on the case. He wants me to review the files on Gilman. His involvement in the operation relating to the attacks is pertinent information.”

“I still can’t believe that man got himself stuck in this ring of chaos.” Hollis sighed.

“People don’t always turn out to be how we perceive them.”

“I know that,” she paused. “It’s just that we used to be close. He was a Captain, I was a Major. I was in charge of a special ops project and he was my number two. Always willing to help out, readily available whenever I needed him. Real sweet guy, you know? It’s hard to imagine him at the head of a drug ring responsible for the deaths of three people.”

“I think that’s why we’re reviewing the files. Gibbs trusts your gut like his own. When you said something was fishy about this yesterday, he took you seriously.”

“We?”

“Yes, we. Two heads are better than one up here. Unless you’re needed elsewhere, of course.” 

Hollis checked her phone. “Nothing yet. I told Gibbs to give me a shout if he needed me downstairs.”

“Good, we should have plenty of time, then.” She fished her coffee mug out of her desk drawer, grabbing a few sugar packets as she headed towards the door. “I’m gonna get my second serving and pick up the file from McGee. Feel free to make yourself another cup of coffee if you need it.” She winked before disappearing into the hall. 

Hollis nodded in silent farewell, opening her laptop and setting up her workspace for the day. After some mild prep work, she gave in and got up to fix herself another cup of caffeine. She smiled as she entered the break room, noting the abundance of sugar in the small container by the machine. It brought back a vivid memory from that morning, the smell only aiding in her recollection as the hot beverage began to brew. 

A minute or two passed by and Hollis put her face up to the steaming mug before taking a quick sip. She inhaled deeply and smiled to herself, remembering the taste of the lingering sweetness of Jack’s kiss. She spooned a little more than her usual amount of sugar into her drink, laughing audibly when she realized the reason why she was beginning to develop a taste for sweetened coffee.

She took another sip and sighed in defeat. This was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters. The storyline, however, is all mine (with occasional references to past episodes)


End file.
